glitterswordyugifandomcom-20200215-history
Blue-Eyes White Dragon
|jpname = 青眼の白龍 |jphira = ブルーアイズ・ホワイト・ドラゴン |phon = Burūaizu Howaito Doragon |aename = Ｂｌｕｅ-Ｅｙｅｓ　Ｗｈｉｔｅ　Ｄｒａｇｏｎ |fmrname = Blue-eyes White Dragon |image = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (TF04-VER 1).jpg |image2 = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (TF04-VER 2).jpg |image3 = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (TF04-VER 4).jpg |image4 = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (TF04-VER 3).jpg |image5 = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (TF04-VER 5).jpg |attribute = Light |type = Dragon |atk = 3000 |def = 2500 |level = 8 |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie/Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light/Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time |vid = Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 |anime_fs = 003, 015, 022, 024 |anime_toeimov = Present |anime_dm = 001, 008, 009, 010, 016, 017, 022, 023, 026, 027, 041, 042, 043, 045, 054, 055, 056, 068, 071, 072, 073, 078, 094, 098, 108, 109, 116, 118, 119, 120, 121, 122, 131, 132, 133, 134, 135, 136, 137, 149, 150, 161, 167, 168, 173, 177, 184, 195, 200, 202, 203, 218 |anime_gx = 021, 022, 034, 050, 075 |anime_zx = 015 |manga_dm = 009, 010, 027, 028, 036, 037, 038, 039 |manga_d = 002, 029, 042, 043, 044, 045, 046, 049, 050, 051, 138 |manga_r = 015, 028, 029, 031 |anime_mov = Present |anime_10 = Present |fusionmaterial1 = Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon |misc1 = Cover Cards |archetype1 = Blue-Eyes |archrelated1 = Malefic |tscdc = 95 |roddc = 95 |dordc = 55 |fmrsc = 999,999 |wc6dp = 7800 |tscnumber = 001 |tscnumber2 = 887 |rodnumber = 001 |fmrnumber = 001 |dornumber = 000 |dm1number = 001 |number = 89631139 |lore = This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale. |frlore = Ce dragon légendaire est un puissant moteur de destruction. Rares sont ceux qui ont survécu à cette terrifiante créature quasiment invincible pour en parler. |delore = Dieser legendäre Drache ist eine mächtige Zerstörungsmaschine. Er ist buchstäblich unbesiegbar, nur wenige haben diese Furcht einflößende Kreatur gesehen und lange genug gelebt, um davon zu berichten. |hnlore = Ez a legendás sárkány a pusztítás erős motorja. Látszólag sérthetetlen, nagyon kevesen néztek szembe ezzel a félelmetes teremtménnyel és élték túl a találkozást. |itlore = ''Questo drago leggendario è una potente macchina distruttrice. Virtualmente invincibile, sono in pochi ad aver fronteggiato questa creatura ed essere sopravvissuti per raccontarlo. |ptlore = Este lendário dragão é uma poderosa máquina de destruição. Virtualmente invencível, muito poucos enfrentaram essa maravilhosa criatura e viveram para contar a lenda. |splore = Este legendario dragón es una poderosa máquina de destrucción. Virtualmente invencible, muy pocos se han enfrentado a esta impresionane criatura y han vivido para contarlo. |jplore = い を る のドラゴン。どんな でも する、その は り れない。 |krlore = 높은 공격력을 자랑하는 전설의 드래곤. 어떠한 상대라도 분쇄해 버리는 파괴력은 상상을 초월한다. |fmrlore = An Extremely Rare card with unsurpassed attack and defense power. |tsclore = A legendary dragon that takes pride in its enormous power. Its power of destruction far exceeds comprehension. |rodlore = A legendary dragon that takes pride in its enormous power. Its powers of destruction far exceed comprehension. |ddslore = Legendary dragon High attack factor |wc6lore = This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale. |na_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-001) - (UR) - (08MAR2002) Dark Duel Stories Promos (DDS-001) - (ScR) - (19MAR2002) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-001) - (UR) - (29MAR2002) 2002 Booster Pack Tins (BPT-003) - (ScR) - (Unknown) 2003 Booster Pack Tins (BPT-009) - (ScR) - (Unknown) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-001) - (SR) - (01MAR2004) Power of Chaos Promos: Kaiba the Revenge (PCK-001) - (ScR) - (07APR2004) Shonen Jump Magazine Promotional Cards (JMP-001) - (UR) - (Unknown) |en_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-EN001) - (UR) - (08MAR2002) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN098) - (UR) - (12OCT2004) Duel Terminal - Preview (DTP1-EN001) - (DSPR) - (04AUG2008) Dark Legends (DLG1-EN002) - (SR) - (21NOV2008) Anniversary Pack (YAP1-EN001) - (UR) - (08DEC2008) Duelist League 2010 Prize Cards (DL09-EN001) - (R) - (00AUG2009) Duel Terminal 1 (TCG) (DT01-EN001) - (DSPR) - (00JAN2010) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-EN001) - (SR) - (20APR2010) Legendary Collection (LC01-EN004 - UR) - (05OCT2010) Structure Deck: Dragons Collide (SDDC-EN004) - (C) - (07FEB2012) Gold Series: Haunted Mine (GLD5-EN001) - (GGR) - (12JUN2012) Forbidden Legacy (FL1-EN001) - (ScR) - (Unknown) Shonen Jump Magazine Promotional Cards (JMP-EN001) - (UR) - (Unknown) |eu_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-E001) - (UR) - (08MAR2002) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-E001) - (UR) - (29MAR2002) Power of Chaos Promos: Kaiba the Revenge (PCK-E001) - (ScR) - (07APR2004) Retro Pack (RP01-EN001) - (UR) - (08JUL2008) |au_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-A001) - (UR) - (08MAR2002) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-A001) - (UR) - (29MAR2002) |fr_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LDD-F001) - (UR) - (08MAR2002) Starter Deck: Kaiba (DDK-F001) - (UR) - (29MAR2002) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-FR001) - (SR) - (01MAR2004) Power of Chaos Promos: Kaiba the Revenge (PCK-F001) - (ScR) - (07APR2004) Retro Pack (RP01-FR001) - (UR) - (08JUL2008) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-FR001) - (SR) - (20APR2010) Duelist League 2010 Prize Cards (DL09-FR001 - R) - (00AUG2009) Structure Deck: Dragons Collide (SDDC-FR004) - (C) - (07FEB2012) Gold Series: Haunted Mine (GLD5-FR001) - (GGR) - (12JUN2012) |fc_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LDD-C001) - (UR) - (08MAR2002) Starter Deck: Kaiba (DDK-C001) - (UR) - (29MAR2002) |de_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-G001) - (UR) - (08MAR2002) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-G001) - (UR) - (29MAR2002)]] Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-DE001) - (SR) - (01MAR2004) Power of Chaos Promos: Kaiba the Revenge (PCK-G001) - (ScR) - (07APR2004) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE098) - (UR) - (12OCT2004) Retro Pack (RP01-DE001) - (UR) - (08JUL2008) Duelist League 2010 Prize Cards (DL09-DE001) - (R) - (00AUG2009) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-DE001) - (SR) - (20APR2010) Legendary Collection (LC01-DE004) - (UR) - (05OCT2010) Structure Deck: Dragons Collide (SDDC-DE004) - (C) - (07FEB2012) Gold Series: Haunted Mine (GLD5-DE001) - (GGR) - (12JUN2012) Banzai! promotional cards (BNZ-G001) - (UR) - (Unknown) |it_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LDD-I001) - (UR) - (08MAR2002) Starter Deck: Kaiba (MIK-I001) - (UR) - (29MAR2002) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-IT001) - (SR) - (01MAR2004) Power of Chaos Promos: Kaiba the Revenge (PCK-I001) - (ScR) - (07APR2004) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT098) - (UR) - (12OCT2004) Retro Pack (RP01-IT001) - (UR) - (08JUL2008) Duelist League 2010 Prize Cards (DL09-IT001) - (R) - (00AUG2009) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-IT001) - (SR) - (20APR2010) Legendary Collection (LC01-IT004) - (UR) - (05OCT2010) Structure Deck: Dragons Collide (SDDC-IT004) - (C) - (07FEB2012) Gold Series: Haunted Mine (GLD5-IT001) - (GGR) - (12JUN2012) |pt_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LDB-P001) - (UR) - (08MAR2002) Starter Deck: Kaiba (DIK-P001) - (UR) - (29MAR2002) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-PT001) - (SR) - (01MAR2004) |sp_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LDD-S001) - (UR) - (08MAR2002) Starter Deck: Kaiba (BIK-S001) - (UR) - (29MAR2002) Duelists of the Roses Promos (DOR-S001) - (ScR) - (19FEB2003) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-SP001) - (SR) - (01MAR2004) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP098) - (UR) - (12OCT2004) Retro Pack (RP01-SP001) - (UR) - (08JUL2008) Duelist League 2010 Prize Cards (DL09-SP001) - (R) - (00AUG2009) 'Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-SP001) - (SR) - (20APR2010) Structure Deck: Dragons Collide (SDDC-SP004) - (C) - (07FEB2012) Gold Series: Haunted Mine (GLD5-SP001) - (GGR) - (12JUN2012) Duelist League Promos: Series 1' (DL1-S001) - (SR) - (Unknown) |jp_sets = Starter Box - Theatrical Release (No Set Code) - (UR) - (06MAR1999) Starter Box - Official Release (No Set Code) - (UR) - (18MAR1999) EX Starter Box (No Set Code) - (UR) - (16DEC1999) Jump Festa 2000 (No Set Code) - (ScR) - (18DEC1999) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LB-01) - (UR) - (18MAY2000) EX-R Starter Box (EX-49) - (UR) - (23NOV2000) Spell of Mask (SM-51) - (UtR) - (19APR2001) Structure Deck: Kaiba (KA-03) - (C) - (24JAN2002) Structure Deck: Kaiba Volume 2 (SK2-001) - (SR) - (11DEC2003) Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP098) - (UR) - (24JUN2004) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-001) - (UR/UPR) - (Unknown) Anniversary Pack (YAP1-JP001) - (UR) - (14MAR2009) Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG - Beginner's Edition 1 (2011) (BE01-JP089) - (UR) - (14MAY2011) Duel Terminal - Synchro Awakening!! (DT01-JP001) - (DSPR) - (00APR2008) Monster Figure Collection 3 (MFC3-JP001) - (DNPR) - (25SEP2010) Structure Deck: Dragonic Legion (SD22-JP004) - (C) - (10DEC2011) |ae_sets = Weekly Jump Promos (No Set Code) - (UR) - (Unknown) Structure Deck: Kaiba (KA-05) - (C) - (24JAN2002) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-001) - (UR) - (09DEC2003) (Re-Release: 10MAR2011) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-001) - (UR) - (Unknown) |ch_sets = Kaiba Structure Deck (KA-04) - (C) - (24JAN2002) V-Jump Magazine Promotional Cards (No Set Code) - (UR) - (Unknown) |kr_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-K001) - (UR) - (09DEC2003) - (Re-Release: 10MAR2011) Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR098) - (UR) - (24JUN2004) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-K001) - (UR) - (Unknown) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-KR001) - (SR) - (Unknown) 애니버서리 팩 (YAP1-KR001) - (UR) - (Unknown) Expansion Pack Vol.1 (ESP1-KR060) - (UR) - (Unknown) |eds_sets = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (C) |gx1_sets = Basic 2-B (UR) Dragons in Flight (SR) |gx02_sets = First Monster (UR) |gx03_sets = Legend of the White Dragon (GX03-BP) (UR) Ultimate Power (GX03-BP) (UR) |ntr_sets = Dragon's Nest (NTR-BP) (UR) |sdd_sets = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (SDD-BP) (R) Dark Magician (SDD-BP) (R) Red Millennium Puzzle (SDD-BP) (C) Yellow Millennium Eye (SDD-BP) (C) |wc5_sets = Seto Standard (WC5-SD) (C) |wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (WC6-BP) (ScR) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (WC6-BP) (UR) Special Gift Collection (WC6-BP) (SR) Dragon Collection (WC6-BP) (UR) All Normal Monsters (WC6-BP) (C) All at Random (WC6-BP) (C) |wc07_sets = Legend of the White Dragon (WC07-BP) (UR) Ultimate Power (WC07-BP) (UR) LIGHT Collection 1 (WC07-BP) (UR) Dragon Collection (WC07-BP) (UR) All Normal Monsters (WC07-BP) (UR) All at Random (WC07-BP) (UR) |wc08_sets = White Light Ruler (WC08-BP) (UR) Ultimate Power (WC08-BP) (UR) |wc10_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (WC10) (UR) |ygo_sets = Pack 3 (C) |database_id = 4007 }}